


Useless

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bring a toothbrush for the Aftercare, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Light subdrop, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: With the Atom suit destroyed, Ray is useless to the Legends. He knows it. When he remarks as much, Mick immediately gets to work on setting his world view right.





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> //This week's sunday spanking is being brought to you based on a prompt of the lovely [Sophia](https://sophiainspace.tumblr.com) ! The prompt was along the lines of "Ray thinks badly of himself, Mick spanks some sense into him". Featuring the good old fashioned over the table position.

Ray smiled as he watched Nate try out his newfound meta ability, but he knew that it looked fake. He was happy for Nate, he really was, but that didn‘t mean he couldn‘t mourn the loss of his suit. Sighing, he looked away from the man of steel and caught sight of Sara practicing knife-twirling with her butter knife. He quickly looked down at his plate again, but Gideon‘s fabricated dinner somehow just looked especially unappealing today.

„I just wish I wasn‘t so useless to the team now“ he whispered, to no one in particular. Because really, what could he contribute now, without his suit? He was just a liability now, a guy who talked and smiled too much and wouldn‘t be able to handle himself in a fight at all anymore. The few moves that Oliver had taught him wouldn‘t really do much now.

Suddenly, there was an iron grip around his upper arm and he was being roughly dragged to his feet.

„We gotta go“ Mick grunted out and pulled Ray away from the table and out of the dining area. The other people on the team just looked on a bit curiously, but they were used to Mick sometimes pulling Ray from the room like this. Ray suspected that they knew what was going on, but no one had called them out yet, luckily.

„Mick, what-“

„Stop talking, pet“ Mick barked, and Ray obediently shut up. Mick must have heard him muttering to himself there, and Mick never allowed him to talk badly about himself. Even if it was true. And it really was true this time.

„Sorry, Master“ he whispered just as they reached their room – nominally still only Mick‘s room, but Ray‘s room was only used as a lab at this point, and he always stayed over in Mick‘s room so that all his things were as well by now.

Mick just pulled him inside with a grunt and pushed him towards the small table on the wall. „Pants down, bend over.“

Not even an acknowledgement of his apology, or a little petname. Ray swallowed and did as his Master had commanded him, undoing his pants and sliding them down along with his boxers after kicking off his shoes. Once he was bare from the waist down he bent over the table, presenting his ass to Mick. Mick‘s hand immediately came down, but only to rest on his butt for now, not yet spanking him.

„Safeword?“

„Titanic, Master.“

And then, it started. Mick‘s hand was firmly planted in the small of his back to keep him down while his other hand rained down on his ass, the leather slapping against his bare skin with every spank that Mick delivered. Mick hadn‘t given him a goal, or a number, or even a time to be spanked, so Ray knew it would just go on until Mick would feel that he had learned his lesson. What lesson it was today, Ray was sure he‘d be told soon.

„Who are you?“ It always started like this, and Ray took a certain comfort in the routine of it.

„I‘m Raymond Palmer, Master“ he replied, voice only slightly off from being jolted by the spanking yet.

„And what are you to us?“

Ray hesitated, wincing when the spanks immediately started to pick up in intensity. He knew it wouldn‘t get better until he gave Mick the answer he wanted, but his Master was also adamant about Ray being truthful at all times. So he hung his head and felt his eyes already fill with tears as he answered.

„I‘m useless to you now, Master, without my suit.“

The spanking didn‘t pause, nor did Mick‘s rhythm change in the slightest, but he pressed Ray down on the table a little harder.

„Wrong, Doll. Tell me in what ways you‘re useful apart from the suit.“

Mick shifted his positions then, switching hands and pressing the warmed-up leather from the hand he had been spanking with against Ray‘s back only to pick the spanking back up with the other hand.

„Now you will tell me one way you are useful every ten slaps.“

Without giving Ray time to process what he had just said he resumed the spanking, but set a bit of a slower pace now that would make it easier for Ray to follow and count the slaps. A little sob escaped him as he thought about what he could say, and by the time Mick‘s hand came down for the ninth time he scrambled for something to say.

„I know things about engineering“ he blurted out on the tenth slap, and Mick simply continued the spanking.

„Good. Give me more.“

Ray counted out nine spanks again before steeling himself.

„People can talk to me about everything?“

„Good. More.“

„I can always make light of everything?“

„More.“

„I‘m friends with most people on the crew.“

„Indeed. More.“

„I got better in hand to hand combat.“

„Not good enough, but yes. More.“

Ray sniffled, trying to come up with something else that could possibly be good about him while Mick continued to spank him. He would only stop once Ray had found the one thing that Mick deemed to be most important, but every time, Ray forgot what it was again, as he didn‘t believe himself worthy of anything without his suit anyway. That was what made him, other than that he was just a rich spoiled brat that was just ballast for the team.

„I‘m good at organising?“

„That you are. More.“

„I‘m… courageous?“

„Sometimes more than is good for you, Doll. Go on.“

He flinched when Mick hit an especially sore spot and a sob escaped him.

„I don‘t know more, Master!“ he cried, finally closing his eyes as he let the tears fall under the relentless onslaught of Mick‘s hand against his ass.

„You do. There is more.“ Mick simply told him and continued on, giving him another ten spanks before pausing for a small moment, obviously giving Ray the opportunity to speak up.

„I‘m pretty?“

„Sure are, Haircut, but that‘s not the point here.“

Ten more spanks, and then Ray shook his head.

„No more, Master. There‘s nothing more about me.“

„There is, Doll. Come on.“

Ray‘s ass was burning by then, and he had to grip on to the edge of the table hard to not reach behind him and cover his butt. Mick‘s hands must hurt like hell by now, but he never seemed to care about that when it came to teaching Ray a lesson.

„Please Master, I don‘t…. I don‘t know!“

Mick showed no sign of slowing down, and Ray was crying so hard that it was getting difficult to think through it. He didn‘t know what Mick wanted him to say, what would make him useful to the team beyond all the things that he had listed already, that everyone else could do as well. He just didn‘t know, and now Mick was angry with him, and the team would find him useless and kick him out, and -

Ray realised the spiral he was slipping into, but he couldn‘t stop it there, trying to fight through the pain and the tears enough to piece together a coherent answer for Mick.

„Come on, Doll. One more.“

That was how it usually ended when Ray couldn‘t take it anymore before he had reached the conclusion that Mick wanted him to reach, but this time, he just couldn‘t do it. He knew it would make him even more useless, but he couldn‘t handle more this time.

„Mick, Tita-“

Before he had even managed to get his safeword out, Mick‘s hands were gone from his body, and when they returned just moments later they were free of the gloves.

„Alright, Doll. It‘s over.“

He was being pulled upright, but didn‘t let himself be pulled into Mick‘s strong, beloved arms just yet.

„I wanna be good for you, Master“ he sniffled, standing on shaky legs and using one hand to wipe his eyes while stabilizing himself on the table with the other.

„But I can‘t, but I wanna be good, and I-- I don‘t wanna disappoint you.“

He pressed a hand to his mouth as the tears kept flowing, but he didn‘t want to ugly cry in front of his Master so much, lest he decide he wasn‘t even pretty anymore and would dump him.

„You didn‘t disappoint me, Haircut, and you won‘t.“ Mick sounded so sure of that, like it was an unshakeable truth, and Ray wanted to let himself believe it so badly.

„Now, we can go shower and just cuddle a bit and then go eat, or you stay here for a bit and think some more while I go fix us dinner. What‘s it gonna be, pet?“

Mick always did that when Ray felt the need to safeword out – which was happening less and less as Mick got better and better at reading him – giving him the choice to stop the scene completely or to let it continue for a bit in a less intense manner that wouldn‘t rip Ray out of his headspace and wouldn‘t make him feel like he screwed things up as much. And Ray loved him for it. It was just one of the many reasons to love Mick, really.

„I want to find the answer for you, Master“ he whispered, looking down and leaning into Mick‘s chest after all, allowing Mick to run his fingers through Ray‘s soft hair.

„I wanna be useful to you.“

„You are, Doll. So very much. And Imma help you see it, alright? Will you be okay here or do you want to come along as I cook?“

Ray turned the possibilities over in his head. He didn‘t want to be away from Mick now, but he also didn‘t want to get dressed yet. And sometimes being alone for a bit even allowed him to think more clearly.

„May I have a cushion and sit down here, Master?“ he asked, and of course Mick immediately gave him the softest of all of their pillows to sit on at the table before sliding a little device in his hand.

„Press the button on this and Gideon will alert me to come immediately“ he explained, as if Ray hadn‘t held the remote in his hands several times already. „Will you be alright for a short while?“

At Ray‘s nod, he dropped a quick kiss on his cheek before slipping out of their room and locking the door behind himself so that no one else would enter and walk in on Ray in such a vulnerable state.

Ray noticed that the little screen they had in their room was turned on and connected to the camera that surveyed the kitchen area, and after a few moments he could see Mick slip in and walk straight over to the fridge, taking out what looked to be two nicely sized steaks. Mick hated Gideon‘s fabricated food and often cooked for the whole team, but after a scene with Ray he would always make sure to get some real food into him, and that might just be Ray‘s favourite part of the aftercare.

He was so thoughtful, his Master, making sure that Ray could see where he was and what he was doing, and so clearly already taking care of his wellbeing even though Ray hadn‘t even earned to be in his good graces again. He would though, he decided. He could do it, he could find out why he was, apparently _obviously,_ still a good and valued member of the Legends even though he had lost his suit now.

He settled in his chair gingerly, leaning sideways against the wall as he watched Mick work in the kitchen to prepare their dinner. They had both left without eating much with the others earlier, after all. Mick took such great care of him, it was clear why he was a valued member of the team. Even though it sometimes seemed that Ray was the only one who could still see that. He looked out for everyone, and he was so much smarter than he liked to make people believe. He cared so deeply, and was such a capable fighter, too.

Ray wasn‘t a capable fighter anymore now, but he also cared about people? Would that be enough? He did think he was friends with everyone on the team, after all… and he could still help Stein in his research, even without his suit. Maybe that was it? He could stay behind and do good that way?

He couldn‘t really come up with anything more that he could tell Mick, but about half an hour after entering it he could see Mick slip out of the frame of the camera again, this time carrying two plates with something very mouthwatering looking on it.

Predictably, the door opened just moments later, and the aroma of seared meat and gravy filled the room, announcing Mick‘s presence. The door slid closed again behind Mick and the older man stepped in, placing both plates on the table before turning to Ray.

„You come up with anything more, Princess?“

Ray swallowed a bit, then peeled his sore behind off the pillow and slid down onto his knees.

„Nothing new, Master. I care about the team and I think I‘m friends with them all, and I‘m knowledgeable enough to help Stein in whatever needs to be researched at different points. Jax is doing most of the engineering now so I‘m not that much help there anymore…. That‘s all, Master.“

Mick‘s hands had come to rest on Ray‘s cheeks as he listened, and now he was crouched in front of his pet with a soft look on his face that he only allowed to show around Ray when they were alone and safe in their privacy.

„Very good, Doll“, he praised him in a soft voice and placed a kiss on Ray‘s forehead.“

„You‘re the soul of this team, Haircut. You‘re the one who makes friends with everyone, who looks out for everyone, who wants to keep everyone safe. You see the light in situations where all others just see dark, and your beautiful mind has always been so important to us already. You have an uncanny sense for right and wrong, and you‘re not afraid to act on it. And if anyone could figure out how to build such a suit again, it‘s you anyway, Doll. Your worth for the team is not diminuished in the slightest by this. And most important of all, pet: You are mine, and I only take someone as mine if I think really highly of them. So don‘t you dare think less of yourself. You‘re valuable to us, and especially to me. That clear?“

Ray leaned into those gentle hands on his face, covering them with his own as he felt a few tears escape again, but he nodded almost frantically.

„Thank you, Master. Thank you for putting so much trust in me“ he whispered, and finally allowed Mick to pull him in for an embrace, wrapping his own long arms around Mick‘s torso as Mick held on to him.

„Just teaching you the truth, Haircut“ Mick whispered into his hair, and Ray smiled into his chest as he just let himself be held for a while.

When they pulled apart, Mick helped him back on his chair, making sure not to jostle his sore ass too much, and Ray took his hands and kissed his palms in return. They looked about as red and sore as his own behind felt. Mick just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips before pointing at his plate.

„Good boys get steak dinner, Doll. Don‘t let it get cold.“

They ate crowded together on one side of the tiny table, leaning against one another. They had attempted to eat with Ray in Mick‘s lap a few times, but he was just too tall for that to work. But Ray didn‘t mind, he knew he would get plenty cuddles later still after all.

Mick‘s cooking was always delicious, but Ray just loved when he made steaks, and this one was no exception. He told him as much and got a pleased smile in return. „I know it‘s one of your favourites, Doll“, Mick told him around his own mouthful of steak, and Ray let his head fall to the side to rest on Mick‘s shoulders.

„You really think that I‘m good for the team, Master?“ he asked, and almost as a response Mick‘s arm came up around him, squeezing his shoulders. Then there was a finger under his chin, lifting it and turning his head so he was looking at Mick.

„Ray,“ Mick started, and Ray knew that this was serious because Mick never called him by his name, „of course. You‘re vital to this team, with your ideas and your happiness and with how you put your soul into everything. You‘re a Legend, Doll. You belong here.“

There was something in Mick‘s eyes that said that he believed Ray belonged here more than him, but he wasn‘t quite ready to face that yet, so he just leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to Mick‘s lips.

„Thank you, Mick“, he murmured and turned back to finish the rest of his dinner.

„Will you put some lotion on my butt after this?“

He needn‘t have worried, of course. Mick always put lotion on his ass after a spanking, and soon Ray found himself splayed out on the bed on his stomach, chin propped up on some pillows as Mick‘s rough but gentle hands wandered over his rear, gently distributing the cooling lotion. Ray sighed happily at the feeling of it, and he couldn‘t help but think that he had found the best Master there was to have. He was strict when he needed to be, teaching Ray about how much he was worth when he couldn‘t see it himself, but always so kind and caring and watching out for him.

„You good?“

Ray turned around, a bit confused. That was usually the question when they were just hanging out and one of them was leaving, and Ray wasn‘t ready to be left now. He wanted to curl up with Mick and cuddle him and just be together, soak up the knowledge that he was wanted. He couldn‘t be alone now!

Somehow his panic must have shown on his face, as Mick simply reached out and patted his shoulder. „With the cream. Not stealing your cuddles from you, Doll.“

At Ray‘s dumbfounded nod, he screwed the lid back on the lotion container and then lifted the blankets, motioning for Ray to scoot under them. As soon as Ray was situated nice and snugly, Mick followed him, pulling him in and wrapping his arms around him.

„Wouldn‘t leave you alone after a scene, Haircut“, he murmured, and Ray nodded.

„I know. I know. I just… feel a bit frayed still, probably.“

Mick nodded back at him in return and brushed his fringe aside. „‘S what‘s aftercare for.“

Ray smiled and shuffled a bit closer, soaking in Mick‘s warmth and strength as he let his Dom hold him and care for him.

„I love you, Mick“ he whispered, slotting himself in Mick‘s arms the way it just felt perfect every damn time.

„I know, Doll“, Mick replied, and Ray could just _feel_ his smile above his head. The little shit always made a big show out of not saying the three words, but he always made sure that Ray knew just how much he did love him.

„You okay? I know you safeworded earlier but you seemed alright again?“ It was Ray‘s turn to smile against Mick‘s chest then, and he nodded before closing his eyes.

„Yeah, I just… was in too deep to think anymore, and I needed out before I started panicking. But you did, so it‘s all fine. I know you‘ll always listen to me when I need out.“

„Damn right I will“, Mick rumbled above him, and Ray smiled as the deep voice reverberated all through his body.

He really had found the best Master, and he would always look out for him as much as Mick was looking out for Ray. But for now, he was exactly where he needed to be, safe in Mick‘s arms, with his spanked butt slowly cooling down, wrapped up in the knowledge that he was safe and appreciated and loved, and he let himself drift to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that somehow, in the end, it would all be well.

**Author's Note:**

> //I am now officially taking prompts for Spanking Sunday! If there's a Spanking you want to see, come hit me up on [tumblr](https://blueelvewithwings.tumblr.com) or on discord~


End file.
